Solo una noche
by Izumi xdd
Summary: Konan regresa herida luego de una lucha con el Tsukikage, al llegar queda inconciente Al despertar se encuentras con los ojos rojos de Itachi ¿Porque la ayudo? ¿Porque la salvo? ¿Que planea el uchiha? Occ - Oneshot


Este Onet-Shot de Itachi & Konan , originalmente se iba llamar "te odio " pero cuando termine de escribirlo note que no tenia nada que ver con el nombre.

Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

-Dialogo -

_Recuerdo o Tsukiyomi_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Solo una noche.**

Era tarde, un aproximado de la once de la noche. Estaba herida, sentía que pronto me desmayaría. No pensé que el Tsukikage daría tanta pelea, apenas pude escapar.

Nagato me había encomendado ir en busca del biju de cinco colas, originalmente iba ir a compañía de Itachi y Kisame, pero fue terca y fui sola, ahora me hallaba herida, sola, todos dormían pero si me encontraban de seguro sería una burla. Decepcionaría a Nagato, como decirle que casi fui asesinada por el Tsukikage, quien me descubrió.

-¡Ah!- Trate de reprimir el dolor, pero la sangre era demasiada, poco a poco sentía que me desmayaría.-Maldición, me siento patética…

-Vaya sí que te ves mal….

-¿Nagato?- Lo que me faltaba.

-Lamento decepcionarte….- de las sombras salía el asesino del clan Uchiha ,Itachi Uchia, estaba con un pantalón de pijama y sin polo , estaba recostado contra la puerta del dormitorio que compartía con Kisame , tenía una media sonrisa. Se burlaba de mi situación.- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Pregunto

-N-o – Estaba cansada, mis palabras se entrecortaban –No n-ecesito tu ayuda U-chiha.

Itachi abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, entro dejándome sola nuevamente. Tal vez pensé que el sería más atento y me ayudaría, sin embargo pareció no impórtale. No lo necesitaba, también tenía orgullo.

Poco a poco, perdía la conciencia por falta de sangre, si sobreviviría seria la burla de todos, si moría Nagato se culparía, pero prefería morir desangrada, en vez de ser humillada por esta sarta de asesinos, Hidan solo pensaba en acostarse conmigo, cosa que nunca sucedería .Kakuzu solo el dinero, Deidara era un idiota, Sasori era una marioneta, sin embargo sabía que me odiaba, por últimos estaban Kisame e Itachi creo que a ninguno le interesa.

Suspire cansada antes de perder la conciencia por completo, solo pude ver a Yahiko ante mis ojos, Yahiko ¿Por qué me dejaste?

(…)

"¿Dónde estoy?" – Me pregunte, mientras sentía como el sol daba sobre mi rostro, me sentía relajada, tranquila ¿Estaba muerta?, ¿Acaso este era el infierno? Tenía miedo a abrir los ojos y que todo sea oscuridad y tinieblas. No sentía dolor, ni malestar. Respiraba con normalidad, tenía miedo abrir los ojos, no quiero morir…. Aun que es tarde.

-Nagato , lo siento.

-¿Nagato?- ¿No estaba sola? Esa era la voz de Itachi, abrí los ojos. Note una blanca habitación, la cama era amplia .Esta no era una de las habitación de Akatsuki. ¿Dónde me trajo? –Debes descansar, tus heridas sanaran pronto.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- trate de levantarme, pero sentía dolor.- ¿Qué lugar es este?

-No lo sé – Respondió- Cuando mejores te llevare de regreso.

-¿Dónde me tienes?- Pregunte

No me respondió, solo salió por la puerta. ¿Por qué hacía esto? No le importaba ni a él, ni al resto de Akatsuki lo que me pasara.

-Las paredes están selladas con chakra ….

-¿Q-ue?

Cerro la puerta dejando con las palabras en la boca, sello las paredes con chakra, no podría salir .Esto era un secuestro, nadie sabía que llegue anoche, Nagato pensaría que seguía en la misión, maldición Uchiha ¿Qué planeas dejando aquí?

Me levante de la cama, camine hacia el espejo y me observe, las heridas habían sido cosidas y limpiadas de manera muy profesional, note las marcas en mi cuerpo por la pelea, pero luego note algo un poco incómodo. Yo cuando llegue tenía mi capa de nubes rojas y mi polo mangas cero morado, ahora solo tenía un polo azul con el logo del clan Uchiha a un lado, me quedaba grande. Pero….

El muy pervertido , se atrevió a desnudarme y ponerme su polo, como si yo fuera su…..

Luego de tranquilizarme, me senté nuevamente en la cama, suspire, me sentía un poco impotente quería demostrar que no necesitaba de ellos, que no solo era la disque "mujer del jefe". Pero ahora estoy aquí , secuestrada por un asesino.

-Deberías estar echada…..

-Uchiha – Nuevamente entraba, su mirada sin expresión era un poco aterradora, pero sus oscuros ojos , como una noche de luna nueva -¿Q-ue haces?- Él se acercó a mí y me recostó sobre la cama

¿Por qué me deje acurrucar por el?, me tomo por el cuello con delicadeza y con una pequeñas tijeras, sacaba los puntos de mi cuerpo. Sus manos eran cálidas, sentí el rubor llegar a mis mejillas…. No podía estar en una situación así ,yo ya no era una adolecente tenía 25 años ,era una miembro de Akatsuki, la organización criminal más buscada de las 5 naciones.

-Modera tu respiración – Dijo al notarme un poco nerviosa- Si te mueves podría hacerte daño.

-¿Q-ue tramas Uchiha?- Pregunte, él había ido hasta mi pierna derecha .Levanto con delicadeza el polo, solo lo necesario. No quiso ver más, todo un caballero -¿Dónde estamos?

-Hmph – Gruño, creo que le algo le molesto –Lejos de la cueva.

-Eres extraño – Dijo divertida –Traer a la mujer de tu jefe, a tu escondite secreto. Tienes agallas Uchiha.

-jaja- Rio, su expresión seria cambio por una más tranquila –Deberías estar agradecida que no te deje anoche.

-Nunca te pedí ayuda.

No dijo nada, solo termino de quitarme los puntos y luego se marchó. Me observo por un instante, inconscientemente le sonreí.

-Mañana te llevare de regreso.

¿Cómo me hacía sentir tan rara? Era extraño me recordaba un poco a Yahiko, él era algo torpe cuando se trataba de sentimientos…¿Sentimientos? No, ¿En qué carajo pensaba? Él y yo, eso no pasara… ese tipo era un asesino, era algo sínica a referirme así de él , per o el asesino a todo su clan para obtener poder.

Yo nunca haría algo tan bajo como el, como ese Uchiha traicionar a su familia, a su clan, sus compañeros y amigos.

-Tsukiyomi…..

Mis ojos se toparon contra sus ojos orbes , con una especia de shuriken en el habitación se tornó roja, mientras él se marchaba….

-Solo una noche…

Me eche en la cama, tratando de calmarme, comenzaba a ver escenas extrañas.

_-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- la escena era la cueva, me vi en el piso desangrada._

_Hidan se acercaba a mí, yo aún estaba inconsciente._

_-¡Déjame!- Grite, pero mi cuerpo seguía inconsciente, no podía decir nada_

_Me cargo y me llevo hacia su habitación compartida con Kakuzu, note que buscaba su gran hoz, en ese momento me sentí desesperaba, estaba inconsciente pero observaba todo lo que sucedía._

_-¿Qué quieres?- Escuche a Hidan a lo lejos.- ¿Qué?- Parecía discutir con alguien, me sentía desesperaba, maldito Uchiha ¿Le divertía hacerme pasar por esto? – Eres muy egoísta Itachi, deberías compartir un poco._

_Itachi me tomo en sus brazos y me saco, me sentía extraña ¿Por qué me mostraba esto?_

_-Cuando esta noche termine, ya no me veras….._

_-¿Qué?- Pregunte, aunque estaba seguro que no me escucharía._

_-Al salir el sol, me gustaría que sientas mi calor_

_¿Este era un genjutsu? Él lo había manipulado de esta manera, me mostro lo que sucedió y ahora me hablaba._

_-Tienes la mirada más dulce, que jamás conocí._

_La escena se consumió en la oscuridad, dejando frente a él , estamos en una noche roja y la luna negra tenía la forma de sus ojos._

_-¿Mirada dulce?- Estaba sonrojada, no lo negaba._

_-Cuando esto termine, yo tal vez esté muerto.-Sentí un terrible escalofrió, recordé que el hermano del Uchiha había asesinado a Orochimaru y lo buscaba.- Desde que me uní a Akatsuki, verte me daba fuerzas para soportar mi futuro._

_- Itachi…_

_-Traicione a todo mi clan, mate a mi gente y me uní a Akatsuki. Solo para morir a manos de Sasuke, antes de morir .Quería solo una noche contigo._

_Todo se volvió oscuridad en ese momento…._

(…)

Me levante con dificultad, estaba en aquella habitación nuevamente.

-Itachi….

Enseguida me cambie, mi ropa estaba sobre la cama e inmediatamente salí. Estaba en una especia de bosque, note que este era un antiguo complejo Uchiha.

Todo estaba destruido, había una lluvia intensa podía sentir la gran batalla que se había librado en este lugar. Salí hacia la superficie, note una gran figura roja deshacerse en la lluvia.

Algo en mi interior sentía una gran opresión, me acerque tan rápido como pude y los vi….

-Lo siento Sasuke, no habrá próxima vez…

Ambos hermanos cayeron, me acerque y los observe.

-C-alcule mal el tiempo – Balbuceo, estaba casi muerto

-Itachi, guarda energías- Lo cargue, pero sus vida poco a poco se acortaba –No, por favor…..

-gracias, por darme esa noche….

- Itachi, no te mueras….

Sentía que la lluvia comenzaba a fluir de mis ojos, nunca había llorado desde la muerte de Yahiko, pero hoy sentía un gran dolor nuevamente….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Algo dramático? Espero que les guste,**

**Nos leemos**

**Izumi**


End file.
